The present invention relates in general to window treatments of the venetian blind type, and more particularly, to replaceable ladder cord covers which enable the free alteration of the ornamental appearance of the venetian blind by covering the ladder cords with covers of different decorative designs and/or widths.
Venetian blinds are available in a plurality of shapes and sizes. In all cases, the venetian blind is constructed from a headrail which supports the operating assembly and a plurality of tiltable slats supported from the headrail by at least a pair of spaced apart ladder cords. The ladder cords are connected to a tilting mechanism within the headrail to enable the tilting of the slats to effect light control.
Today, ladder cords are available in a plurality of widths to provide different looks to the venetian blind. For example, the ladder cords may be in the nature of a single cord-like member or a wide flat tape ranging anywhere from one quarter to two inches in width. The particular width of the ladder cord must be specified at the time of purchase. Thereafter, the user can no longer alter the appearance of the venetian blind with a different ladder cord without having to purchase an entire new venetian blind. It is therefore desirable to provide the consumer with the ability to alter the appearance of the venetian blind by changing the ladder cords to ones of different widths or those having decorative appearance. One such venetian blind whose ornamental appearance may be altered by covering the ladder cords with covers of different decorative designs and/or widths is known from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 385,321 entitled, "Venetian Blind Having Replaceable Ladder Cord Covers" filed on Feb. 8, 1995, which application is assigned to the same assignee of the present application.
In Clark, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,634 there is disclosed a venetian blind having a ladder tape over which there is laminated a paper layer such as crepe paper of various colors using a suitable adhesive. In McGrew, U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,363 there is disclosed a venetian blind which eliminates the use of ladder cords by providing outside bands which are detachable directly to the blind slats using snap ring holders. In White, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,937 there is known a venetian blind provided with ladder tapes to which there may be replaceably attached a facing tape for decorative purposes. The facing tape has its upper end affixed to a tilt bar which is suspended underlying a headrail. This arrangement can result in unsightly sagging or accumulation of the upper portion of the facing tape during the tilting operation of the slats. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is an unsolved need for replaceable ladder cord covers which enable the free alteration of the ornamental appearance of the venetian blind, while at the same time, maintaining proper appearance during the tilting operation of the slats.